<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That Scent You Wear by Amehika</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099956">That Scent You Wear</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amehika/pseuds/Amehika'>Amehika</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Background Trish/Lady- Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Feelings, Fluff, Formalwear, Idiots in Love, Incest, Just lots of fluff, M/M, Perfume, Possessive!Vergil, Post DMC 5, To An Extent, Twincest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:21:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amehika/pseuds/Amehika</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Remind me again, why are we dressed up for something as simple as a gathering of the very masses I refuse to commune with?" </p><p>"Because this is a job on behalf of Ms. Lowell... and to make sure no stupid shit happens at this gathering. And the babes are coming, you know, just to keep an eye for any weirdos and creeps that show up to ruin what I hope is a calm and happy party."</p><p>(Companion piece with <strong>That One Poem</strong> or read as standalone. Post DMC5)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>That Scent You Wear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Could be a sequel to the <strong>That One Poem</strong>. Or not. Whatever. More fluff for everyone.</p><p>A big thanks to a good friend of mine who helped me edit this; you're the best!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A faint scent lingers and it makes Vergil pause in his steps. He turns around to wonder where it came from, but all he can see is Dante's form marching down the stairs, grumbling something about looking for that nice dress jacket to go with his outfit. </p><p>Which... speaking of his twin's clothing-</p><p>His outfit is something one doesn't see on Dante every day. In fact, it is the last thing people would expect to see the typical outlandish man wear. He never wears something special unless the occasion warrants a momentous value. Instead of his red long coat, dark blue Henley, black, worn gloves with bandages around his hands, and black jeans that stop with black combat boots, Dante wears a very clean cut red button-up shirt, black dress pants, and crisp, shiny black dress shoes. To complete it with a tie is simply out of his character- but no, Vergil is surprised to see a silver tie wrapped around the black collar of his shirt.</p><p>Colors true to form, yet the clothing contrasts his fiery personality.</p><p>The very personality that Vergil knew as children; Dante would protest and whine about to no end to the point his stubbornness reaches to its peak, refusing to wear such stuffy clothing. And Vergil wears it- not because it looks nice, but also he knows how to keep himself immaculate and neat to the tee.</p><p>But on Dante, it's...</p><p>
  <em>...how can I tell him without being reminded about <strong>why</strong> we're dressed as such? </em>
</p><p>Ah, and that stops the train of thought in Vergil's mood as he returns to his dour musing.</p><p><em>"Remind me again, why are we dressed up for something as simple as a gathering of the very masses I refuse to commune with?"</em> Vergil asked earlier (about ten minutes ago, as Dante stares at himself in the mirror, wearing the most uncomfortable stare over this new outfit). </p><p><em>"Because this is a job on behalf of Ms. Lowell... and to make sure no stupid shit happens at this gathering."</em> His twin grouched as he buttoned his red shirt. <em>"And the babes are coming, you know, just to keep an eye for any weirdos and creeps that show up to ruin what I hope is a calm and happy party."</em></p><p>
  <em>"For one to warrant such formal clothing...?"</em>
</p><p><em>"Ah, <strong>right</strong>. The dress code."</em> Dante groaned. <em>"It's formal or not show up at all. Doesn't even help that we're on a job while wearing these."</em></p><p>That was before Dante shooed Vergil off- despite the latter very much wanting to help his younger brother put on his tie and make sure there are no wrinkles present. </p><p>...amongst other thing they would be doing for an hour, instead of preparing for what Vergil knows takes a couple of minutes to get ready for. </p><p>And when Dante made his way out of the room, this unusual scent follows and Vergil wonders-</p><p>-no, wait, that's the wrong word. </p><p>He <strong>wants</strong> to know why brother has a faint hint of deep, floral notes painting his skin when he knows for a fact Dante doesn't wear any cologne. There is no hint of one in his bathroom either. And Vergil should know- they both share everything sans toothbrush and other items catered to their personal tastes.</p><p>But it isn't just floral notes that caught his attention: sharp citrus notes flitters along with dark, wispy woods before it fades away. But to Vergil's mind, it lingers, attaches itself to Dante and Vergil is very much interested to know what it is.</p><p>The strange scent goes down the stairs, to the neatly organized coat closet where Vergil has unknowingly followed Dante to-</p><p>"Verge?"</p><p>He blinks and Dante stares back at him, taking out a loose plastic-wrapped black dress jacket (exactly the same color as his dress pants). "You okay?"</p><p><em>No, you idiot, what the hell are you wearing that I'm smelling on you?</em> His mind rumbles with curiosity with the underlying irritated possessiveness. <em>Are you telling me I can't mark you yet before we go? Not when you're already dressed in a way that makes me want to claim you? Just what are you doing to me, my dear brother, by wearing whatever fragrance drives me insane?</em></p><p>Instead he just narrows his eyes and tells him, "Don't forget the ring."</p><p>"Ah. ...yeah, about that-" Dante awkwardly shifts before a nervous, flustered smile appears. "I... er, wanted to know if it's okay if I wear it the way it's supposed to."</p><p>Vergil's eyes slightly widen at this request; normally they would wear it with the silver chain as a necklace due to the risk of losing it in battle or in Dante's words, might snap off when they reveal their demonic forms. That thought barely distracted him from the alluring scent Dante wears (which he notes, is fading a bit and settling in to dry on the others skin). "I see. For the purpose of what, though?"</p><p>His younger brother flatly stares at him. "...well, I just want to try wearing it to see if I like it on my hand instead as a necklace. Not to show it off, I don't want people asking too much about it."</p><p><em>Or maybe you do</em>. Vergil notes with slight amusement. "But should people ask, what would your response be?"</p><p>"A gift from someone special." Dante snorts, but a small, fond smile appears as he undoes the plastic bag tie on the jacket. "An expensive gift that I take care of well, don't you think?"</p><p>He does; Vergil has witnessed moments where Dante would take out the ring and clutch onto it with relief after every battle.  He would hide it and pretend he wasn't cleaning it, but Vergil knows better. </p><p>The elder hums, his hand gracing Dante's side before winding around his waist, feeling the warmth penetrate through the crimson shirt and pulling him close. "Aside those reasons." He murmurs, closing his eyes and he smells the sharp scent again. His eyes barely close, lips pressing slowly to the bare hint of the other's skin, loving and intimate as Dante softly groans, leaning back to his touch. "Is it possible that, for once, that we can forgo this ridiculous job and have our own night?"</p><p>"Ohhhh man. I would. I honestly really like that idea." Dante chuckles, barely tilting his head. "Maybe have a date night to ourselves? Wearing what we have? I mean... I would hate for all of this to go to waste."</p><p>"Your current wear?" </p><p>"What do you think? I had to spend a lot for all of this.":</p><p>Vergil hums, silently wondering if Dante will take it well if Vergil bought him more clothing like this. "I rather enjoy it on you."</p><p>"The stuffy clothing? Ah, Verge- are you sure about that? I would probably wreck it after Day One. And you know about my upkeep with most of my clothing-"</p><p>"You mean your uncouth taste of fashion?" Despite knowing it suits his younger twin well, Vergil believes the other should at least attempt a sharper look on him. "Let me treat you to something special tonight- just for both of us."</p><p>Dante looks as if he is considering it. Indeed, it is a very tempting offer; there are other reasons- all of them very selfish and contained to his own possessiveness- Vergil wants to stay in and forget about the job. </p><p>"I would... I really would." Dante was about to continue on that train of thought when Vergil makes the other face him, hand combing through the other's neatly groomed hair before slotting their lips, kissing the other slowly, gently. The sharp, citrus perfume barely ghosts over him as Vergil sharply inhales, tasting his lovely, dear Dante. Hearing the other moan when Vergil deepens their kiss makes his heart swell that only he gets to have this effect on him; desperately wanting to convince his dear <strong>so much</strong> that they could do something else other than-</p><p>"Well, this explains why they weren't in their room." </p><p>A very amused voice cuts right in and they both turn- Vergil's annoyance resurfacing and Dante's flushing red- to see Trish, arms crossed and wearing a very smug grin. </p><p>"Shit," Dante sputters, attempting very well to slap Vergil off. But no, Vergil's arms tighten in retaliation and the other's body sags in defeated resignation, tipped off with a glare before the mercenary mumbles, "So Lady's here too and... and, okay, how long were-"</p><p>"Oh, I was watching long to guess who takes the reigns in bed." Trish smugly cackles. "But really, you two look nice for the night. Seeing as where we're heading off to."</p><p>And it pretty much dampens whatever argument Vergil wants to tell Dante to call off this job due to its absurdity. Protecting a wealthy woman from a potential threat coming her way is a massive downgrade compared to slaughtering demons that dare to <strike>challenge</strike> threaten this world Dante wants to protect, per their parents' wishes. But that wasn't an argument in Dante's court.</p><p>"Okay, thanks for the reminder that I need to look actually for my jacket." Dante clears his throat, hearing Trish chuckle before clicking heels walk off to fetch her compartiot. Then he glances to Vergil with a half-hearted glare. "I'm so glad that was Trish walking in instead of-"</p><p>"I still would have done it regardless of who enters in." Vergil cuts in, knowing well Dante's silent fears of judgement from humanity. "And you know Father and Mother would have known, if they were still alive." (That much is true; Sparda would have allowed it. Eva... would have suspected, it's just she would need some time getting used to the thought. All they wanted was both of their children to be happy- and Vergil already has his in the form of his twin. They wouldn't dare separate him from Dante. </p><p>Not again. </p><p>Not ever.)</p><p>Dante stares at him before he sighs, shoulders sagging a bit before mumbling, "...yeah. I just. Tendencies, you know? I know we're not human, but we're not full demon either."</p><p>"I'm well aware." He brushes his thumb to massage Dante's hand, silently reassuring him everything is fine, that honestly nobody cares about them; they have other things to worry about than the two being intimate. "But I do care of how you feel. And you know how I am about these things."</p><p>He can hear his twin sigh, stress leaving him and a soft, relieved smile appearing before kissing Vergil, fully on the lips. "Thanks. And... well, speaking of- oh shit, I'm going to have to wear the ring, aren't I? On my neck?"</p><p>"I was thinking..." Vergil silently recalls Dante's initial intentions <strike>with wearing the ring on his hand for this occasion</strike>, "That you go along with your idea."</p><p>His twin falls silent in surprise. Then he hums, a glint of interest in his eyes. "Oh really? Well, wasn't sure if you were going to agree." Dante chuckles, narrowing his eyes. "What are you going to do?"</p><p>"Do the same." In fact, he has a pretty good idea on where to put his ring- and hopes his brother will get some semblance of a hint about the placement on their relationship as of now (...as of now, that is). "We should match each other, at least."</p><p>"All right, but if anyone mistakes you for me-" </p><p>"They won't." <em>Surely people can tell us apart right about now.</em></p><p>And the other turns back, resuming taking out his jacket from the plastic sleeve. "Oh and- what about dinner? Didn't you have that steak prepared for tonight?"</p><p>"For tomorrow. Tonight, after this ridiculous event, I would like to take you off this wear, and see you unravel before me." Vergil murmurs to the other's ear, hand barely tracing down Dante's spine. He smirks, relishing in the shiver that was given in response. And ah, Dante's ears are red. Good. "The hunger I have at the moment is the one only <strong>you</strong> can sate..."</p><p>Dante lets out a small sound, something akin to frustration.</p><p>"Right now, if I recall, we have a job to head off to." He walks off, silently laughing when he hears his twin curse something under his breath akin to 'payback'. He can sense the other's aroused state- and Vergil smirks at how only he can make Dante feel like that. "And look presentable, brother. You definitely do not want people wondering about your state."</p><p>"Shut up, Verge, this was your-"</p><p>"So you were stuck in here the entire time?" Lady's voice flits through as she comes down the stairs, Trish in tow. "Good God, Dante! You spent about fifteen minutes in the coat closet?"</p><p>"Lady! That wasn't my fault!"</p><p>The gunwoman rolls her eyes, nodding when passing Vergil to meet Dante, who is still attempting to get the jacket off. "Suuure, like I'd believe that."</p><p>"Ha ha, shut up and help me get this jacket off the hanger or else I'll accidentally <strong>rip</strong> it."</p><p>As the two bicker on, Trish glances to Vergil with an interested stare. "So. Are you really going to take your time and get ready for this job?"</p><p>"No." Vergil grumbles, finally realizing that he doesn't have his tie or vest on him. "But unlike Dante, I know what to wear." Which... reminds him. Vergil had wondered why he followed Dante downstairs in the first place when he should get ready. He was about five steps upstairs-</p><p>"Oh wow," Lady's voice flits in with interest. "Are you- wearing <strong>cologne</strong>?" </p><p>"Something like that. What do you think?"</p><p>"It's nice! Where did you get it?"</p><p>Ah, right.</p><p>Vergil's eyes narrow again, the reason coming back to him.</p><p>Whatever cologne or perfume Dante wears, Vergil silently wants to know what it is. <strike>And if he can get rid of it before his brother attracts more attention from those who shouldn't dare, then that would be really nice.</strike></p>
<hr/><p>The night is getting long.</p><p>And in Vergil's honest, silent opinion, it is also getting very dull. </p><p>His patience <strike>for being</strike> in this grand hall is slowly fraying; and somewhere among the bustling crowds of well-dressed people, Dante is among them- perhaps on a break of rotation from guarding Ms. Lowell. Vergil already has done his part; it's just a matter of entertaining-</p><p>"God why are social gatherings like these sooo boring...?" Patty whines next to him. "Like- it's just a stupid meet and greet! What's taking so long?"</p><p>Ah. Patty Lowell. The one person that for once, Vergil admits is a fresh sight among the pompous people (aside Lady and Trish, who he hasn't seen and are probably among the crowds).</p><p>"Many things." Vergil doesn't bother moving his head to stare at her. "What are you doing here, Miss Lowell?"</p><p>He hears her scoff, moving a bit from her chair. "First off, Mister-Dante's-Evil-Dragon, you can just call me Patty. Dante does it. So do Trish and Lady."</p><p>"...sure." A pause. "Stop calling me that."</p><p>"Ha, that'll happen on the day Miss Lady will get her pay debt all settled."</p><p>The nickname came post-Valentine's Day and Patty can't stop teasing the two since- after expressing her relief at Dante not dying as a lonely old man and admitting her suspicions about them were on point. </p><p>(<em>"Since when did you know!?" Dante fumed, but Patty cackled, leering at the duo before giggling at Vergil, who now has the right to glare at her. "You-! Those ladies, I swear they are absolute horrible influences on you-"</em>).</p><p>"Yet you're past the age of a child, are you not?" Vergil viciously smirks. Patty simply rolls her eyes, muttering a 'Whatever' under her breath. "Shouldn't you behave as such?"</p><p>"For my age? Ha, you should see some of these geezers when they're blasted." Patty glances over on the hall floor before she grins. "Soooo..."</p><p>"...what?" Vergil wants to snarl, but no, Dante won't like it. Next to Nero and Kyrie, Dante cares for Patty as if she's a third child of his.</p><p>"You did something to make Dante pretty happy recently." Her grin is still there. "Call me out on this, but I'm pretty sure it has to do with that ring he's wearing on his left hand."</p><p>Vergil quietly snorts, knowing very well that Dante has told him he's going to wear the ring on his-</p><p>-wait, wearing it on his <strong>left</strong> hand? </p><p>
  <em>Dante didn't tell me what hand he'll he wearing it on... </em>
</p><p>He glances over at Patty, a bit confused about this. "Does this mean anything?"</p><p>The blonde girl gasps, sound strangely delighted and gleeful. But why? "Oh! That explains it so much!"</p><p>"About what?" Vergil asks, voice lowered to a threatening demand. "Miss Lowell."</p><p>"Well," Patty grins, "I was just with him not too long ago, right? Like we both were dancing around the floor with that one boring as hell music my Mom likes, you know, classical music. But I notice this really pretty silver ring on his hand and I asked who gave it to him. And yeah, of course, I already know it's from <strong>you</strong>." She smirks, knowing Vergil is glaring at her. "Like Trish and Lady would buy something like that for him- saying he's not the type to wear any accessories except for that glove and the watch I got for him-"</p><p>"Miss Lowell."</p><p>"Anyway, he was initially wearing it on his right ring finger- saying something about testing the ring out and wearing it, to see if he likes it on and asked how it looks on him. And then this lady comes up to him, asks where did he get that ring and holy shit can she see it. It's like- super pretty! So, Dante didn't want to take it off, but he lets her look at it- and she asked him if it was from someone very close. And when he asked- because of course Dante doesn't have a clue- she said whoever was <strong>engaged</strong> to must be a very lucky person!"</p><p>Vergil was about to snarl something, but that word prevents him from doling any more threats to Patty.</p><p>
  <em>...Engaged? Dante wears his ring as if he's engaged to- </em>
</p><p>Then he stills, the implication of it finally sinking in, his mouth slightly parted, stunned as he slowly takes it in.</p><p>
  <em>...to...</em>
</p><p>"You know, I don't know if you understand or realize it," Patty's voice would have cut him off from his sudden rush of <strike>overwhelming emotions that threaten to burst</strike> thoughts, but he barely hears her. "But you and Dante seem to get along... very well compared to everyone else who has lived with him. I mean, it's been about a full couple of months and Dante hasn't ruined anything since you came back."</p><p>"That's because I told him not to, or else." He murmurs.</p><p>"Oh! So I'm guessing you made him stop getting pizza for most of the week?"</p><p>"It proved detrimental for himself to keep eating the same type of food again." And Vergil started cooking for him. That was enough reason for Dante to stop ordering pizza so often.</p><p>"And! And you <strong>finally</strong> made him clean the house?" The blonde girl's grin returns. "About time! I was so scared that he wouldn't do a thing to make it all nice! Trish even told me Dante got a bit more conscious about the bills and all. He's really getting better, isn't he?"</p><p>"Only because I made him get up start improving his habits a bit." Vergil murmurs, thinking that only he knew what his twin would live like- and he was the one who best knew how to approach him. Fixing up his ways for his living conditions and for Vergil's. </p><p>It was after they returned from the Underworld and settled in that Vergil finally approached him about finances and started to grate on his twin about the bills. Electricity, water, rent; no wonder his brother was living in previous appalling conditions before. Trish told him just about what to expect when living with Dante, but Vergil knows how to best approach it.</p><p>If they weren’t clashing with their destined blades, it’s about what to eat, who’s cooking, who’s cleaning the dishes, floors, clothing? Are the rooms cleaned, are the floors wiped, are the bills paid on time? Did Dante take Vergil’s jeans again, did Vergil mess with the order of Dante’s Devil Arms, did any of them turn off the television and lights downstairs  before sleeping?</p><p>Sometimes it's the little things that Vergil straightens up and Dante decides it's better done with a more orderly chaos that drives Vergil a bit insane. With Vergil's conversations, poem-quoting, and Dante wants to tune it out when he felt uncomfortable, the former gets annoyed before telling Dante to shut and listen. And when Dante doesn't pester Vergil for his attention <strike>not like years ago when they were children</strike> like before, it's Vergil who would approach Dante, never letting him out of sight. The same of Dante to Vergil- for safety, for his own security, he reasons- but Vergil knows better. </p><p>...only Vergil knew what Dante was like and how to best approach him now. Only he knows what his twin's childish self was like- how to make it appear and make that spark emerge once more. How to successfully push Dante's buttons while he does the same- and the two of them fight with roaring fire until one of them relents, finally admitting defeat for the time being until they start again. </p><p>And only understanding that he wants Dante by his side forever, never letting him go because <em>We're intertwined, we're twins, we need each other, you complete me and I refuse to take you for granted because I lost you once, left you twice. I am not about to abandon you for the third time, I don't want it, I don't want you to leave me, never again Dante, never <strong>again-!</strong></em></p><p>Then he realized that on a day of romance and finally said it, but in a way that made Dante understand... and in turn, realized that his younger twin felt the same way for years. Around the same time Vergil fell for Dante, but not just as a brother. As someone intimate, as the person he wants to be with for the rest of his life, as the person he wants to protect...</p><p>"Sooo..." Patty asks before she grins. "I know it's an odd thing for me to say-"</p><p>"What is it?" Does she dare judge him for how he close he is to Dante? If she states a thing about it-</p><p>"You two act like a married couple more like brothers." </p><p>Thank the deities Vergil did not have a drink at all, or he would have choked on it. He stares at the teenager, baffled, but Patty has this gleaming grin that screams to him that She knows.</p><p>"I mean, he does talk back to Trish and Lady at times, but to you, oh my God, I've never seen him more relieved when you talk to him." Patty's gleeful tone does not help. "And you treat him like he's your dear spouse- which is <em>super</em> adorable-"</p><p>The older glares at her, feeling his face heat up at how accurate the statement is, along with finally understanding how mortified Dante felt that day he told her about them. "Not... another word, Miss Lowell."</p><p>"Well, Dante knows, right?" Patty finishes and Vergil's thoughts of murdering her halts. "That you two are like that. He's not stupid, you know. So there's a good change for him." Her expression is that of relief, glancing at him. "Maybe it's a good thing you came back in Dante's life, after all. You make him really happy."</p><p><em>As he does to me.</em> Vergil looks down at the ground, not realizing he feels a bubble of relief and fondness in him when he hears that. <em>So am I.</em> "You dare not judge the both of us?"</p><p>"Nah, I don't care as long as Dante isn't in a pouty mood." Patty shrugs. "You wanna ask Dante to dance? I'm pretty sure he looks bored out of his mind right now."</p><p>Vergil wonders if that's a good idea-</p><p>-considering someone screams, accompanying with some shouting, and then a demonic force intrudes in, disrupting whatever dull atmosphere.</p><p>For once, he silently thanked the deities for this well-needed disruption. ...well, not for the idiot who just summoned a lesser demon. That he doesn't care for.</p><p>"Vergil!" He hears Dante shout his name before seeing the now frazzled man approach him with Ms. Lowell in tow. "Gonna need some help here-"</p><p>"Or maybe you should take care of whatever that is before it starts attacking people." Patty tries not to show her utmost relief at some action that erupted forth before seeing Trish and Lady join them. "I'll take care of Mom-"</p><p>"Don't die or else-" Lady glares at Vergil and he bites back an irate snarl. "Well, you get the point."</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, we got it." Dante grins and turns to Vergil, a light punch to his shoulder as they hear more shouting and footsteps retreating away, ushering the last of the guests to safety. "So, Verge. Ready for an actual break from this boredom?"</p><p>Vergil takes the other's hand by the wrist and immediately takes note of the platinum band on his left hand, fit perfectly on his twin's ring finger. Lifting it, he kisses Dante's knuckles, feeling himself smirk when he hears a fond chuckle escape his younger twin. And the faint lingering sharp scent returns, making Vergil slowly wonder if Dante does this to tease him, making him want to mark, to scent, to leave any traces of himself on his skin. "What do you think?"</p><p>"Then let's go." Dante's smile turns playful, a sparking challenge in them. "First kill to the demon gets to choose a very late dinner spot."</p><p>Vergil stares at him, now suddenly amused as he summons Yamato, straight to his hand. "Oh? This place didn't provide enough for you to eat?" </p><p>The younger's teeth show through his grin, hinting at his crankiness as he summons his namesake weapon. "Shut up, your food's ten times better than the small bites they gave us. Plus, the wine's bitter so I didn't drink it. Then they served olives with a martini that wrecked the entire thing-"</p><p>In the duration of their fight against whoever this demon is, Dante's ears were red... not from his few glasses of alcohol and only Vergil knows why. </p><p>He can feel the younger's skin against his lips, which drove him on to keep going to finish and get it over with...</p>
<hr/><p>It took all of his self-restraints to try and not debauch his twin after they took care of said idiot demon. And no, for once, it isn't because of the shirt clinging on Dante's shirt from the fight (and no blood on it; his twin has been pretty careful and that made Vergil laugh when Dante backed away from blood pooling over the floor, saying something about not wanting any more dry cleaning on his end). Nor was it from the way Dante heaves in relief when he inspects the ring that's still on his hand.</p><p>No, it was, for once, on that insane scent that long-since lingers on his twin- the sharp citrus has mellowed to its base notes, less notable to others that Dante wears the cologne/perfume/whatever scent it happens to be.</p><p>And he wants to know <strong>why</strong> he wears it- with his ring on his left ring finger, with his dressed-up clothing that Vergil wants to undo and see his skin underneath, beauty among the scars, age, and wear. Those painted with Miss Lowell's words about how the two of them are acting to each other-</p><p>
  <em>As if we are already bonded together- married in human terms...</em>
</p><p>...is Dante trying to tell him something?</p><p>"Brother."</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"A word, in private." He looks over to see barely anyone in the vicinity, but he silently senses someone will come back. "In our abode."</p><p>Dante was about to protest when he sighs, leaning his head against the other's shoulder. "Fine, I'm wiped anyway. I took care of the payment and all; the babes are going to spend some time here."</p><p>Good, because Vergil wasn't about to spend one more minute in this vicinity. Especially prior to their bout with the demon, he spied a woman eyeing <strong>his</strong> mate as if he's fresh meat and seeing his ring made her interest pique...</p><p>Jealousy roiling in his blood, he instantly kisses his twin, not caring whoever watches it and not caring at all if it is scandalous (because these lot have worse things to be concerned about in his opinion, <strike>and they are also outside, wondering if it is safe to come back in after the demon nearly destroyed the place</strike>). He wants these pretentious pests to know Dante is his and he will not hesitate to act if someone dares to draw him away.</p><p>...though he restrains himself from taking it further, knowing very well that this will make him do even more unholy actions should he take things deeper. That, and hearing Dante softly moan to his touch makes his patience slowly snap.</p><p>"Verge-" Red lips, flushed cheeks, and eyes dilated a fraction from what they used to be catches his eyes. "Shit, you're making me insane-"</p><p>"Good." Vergil purrs, instantly summoning Yamato before slashing a portal back to the office. "Do the Lowells know we're heading back now?"</p><p>"What!? I mean-" Dante sputters. yet holding onto him as they step in, "Patty's mother told me to take the rest of the night off after and she'll take care of things and Patty- oh man do <strong>not</strong> talk to me about Patty and her 'advice', I really think Lady and Trish are the worst influences on her-"</p><p>"Even better." He closes the portal as soon as they land in what he realized is in the interior of the office. Then he faces the other. "Dante."</p><p>"What?" He feels the other ask, leaning on the other. "Thanks for the quick getaway, by the way. I'll pay you for the trouble."</p><p>"Later. Aside your wear and your ring-" He will not fall for his twin's runabout responses. And he will ask about the ring after. "What <strong>else</strong> are you wearing on you?"</p><p>His twin stills, hand tightening on his shirt. Vergil fights the urge to derisively comment on this; was Dante not aware about the obviousness of that maddening scent and its effect on him? Or-</p><p>"I... shit, was it really that strong?" He hears the younger ask, looking at him. "I didn't think you'd notice..."</p><p>...or that he had intent when he put it on.</p><p>"<strong>Too</strong> obvious." Vergil frowns, the jealousy returning with a slow, crawling vengeance. "Brother. What is it that you are wearing? Was it a gift from another?"</p><p>Dante's eyes stare back at him, wide before he hears a soft chuckle escape from the other. Then it changes into laughter, confusing Vergil further.</p><p>"What?" He wants to know what was so amusing.</p><p>"Verge. I <strong>bought</strong> that perfume for myself." Dante's mirth is ...more obvious than what it was throughout the night. "I actually wondered what it would be like to wear some sort of cologne or..." His face lightly tints as he shyly looks away. "...and I found this one scent from a local store. I liked it and, well, I got it with my own money. Not that it should concern you, seeing that it was slightly more than what I would normally get for perfume, but-"</p><p>"Dante." Oh by the deities, Dante is rambling. But he gets one little thing from it- "You should have told me about it."</p><p>His twin huffs, embarrassed. "Yeah, well, you already bought so much for me lately: new clothes, for one. And then you got me some new furniture- which was... actually, I needed it. Then the rings..."</p><p>"The rings are of a special meaning." Which reminds him- "Speaking of..." His fingers trace the ring on Dante's hand, feeling the other hum with content. His lips twitch to a smile, murmuring, "Do you mean it? Your meaning when you placed that ring on this finger..."</p><p>"I know." Dante hums, eyes meeting Vergil's straight on. "I was aware when I wore it. It got me a lot of questions of who I was supposedly betrothed to, but you know what, I'll let them stew on." His smile grows a bit wicked, eyes narrowing as he leans in. "I have to say, you nearly Frenching me in front of those people turned me on."</p><p>The older smirks back, dipping in to meet inbetween. Between breaths, he murmurs, "Despite you holding the power so many desire and holding the title, I'm still amazed that I can bring you down like this."</p><p>"That's because I like when you do it. Give me a bit of lax when it isn't just me that's doing the work. But it's always been you. For me, it has, will, and forever be you. I told you that before, right?" Dante chuckles, tilting his neck a bit. "Back to the subject. You like the scent?"</p><p>Vergil pauses, taking those words in. He leans in, heatedly murmuring, "You know how selfish I am. Once you come in, you know I'll never let you go."</p><p>"I don't plan to. I think I already fell the same time you did."</p><p>The older chuckles. "And Dante? The scent... it suits you." He licks his lips, his hungering desire returning. “It has been lingering with me, tempting me to wash it off and replace it with me marking you with my scent.”</p><p>"And you got me all revved up, you jerk." The younger pretends to pout- and it flashes to a teasing grin at the next, arms wrapped around his shoulders. "So... whatcha going to do about that, hm? Celebrating our own 'marriage'? By some idiot demonic standards? I think you've courted me enough."</p><p>"On the contrary, dear brother. I believe I've just started on that..." Vergil’s eyes darken. "I promised you something earlier before we were rudely interrupted."</p><p>Dante’s grin grows. “You did. Are you going back on your own words?”</p><p>“As if.” The older smirks back, dipping in to meet in-between. “Now, to get you off of these clothing.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this was supposed to be for White Day (In most parts of Asia) which is the Holiday after Valentine's Day. It's the 'returning of favor of returning gifts to your loved one' day. As described on Wikipedia (in transcription): "Valentine's Day is the girls/women giving gifts to the men as an expression of love, courtesy, or social obligation (...what the hell, people?). On White Day, the reverse happens: men who receive the chocolate/gifts are expected to return the favor by giving gifts."</p><p>TLDR; it's Valentine's Day in reverse. More gift giving.</p><p>And! The ring finger does mean what is says, but depending on culture, it can be symbolized on the right or left hand. I have read somewhere online that if it's on the right ring finger, it means the person is engaged. Ring on the left ring fingers means married. But uh. I decided for simplicity's sake, Dante wears his on the left ring finger.</p><p>...I just needed an excuse to write more domestic fluff between these two losers.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>